comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
First Comics
First Comics was a U.S. based comic book publisher launched in 1983. Following the hype and hope (and subsequent failure) of Pacific Comics, First offered a new alternative against mainstream publishers with well-known comics creators and artists. Among those participating with First: Mike Grell, Howard Chaykin, Mike Mignola, Joe Staton, Steve (The Dude) Rude, Frank Brunner, Steven Grant, Mike Baron, Doug Rice, Tim Truman, and Jim Starlin. First succeeded with a broad variety of comic book offerings, eventually succumbing to sagging sales and a saturated marketplace. The company closed its doors in 1991. Among its best-known titles were Chaykin's pioneering social satire futuristic cop series American Flagg; John Ostrander and Tim Truman's GrimJack; the space-based anti-superhero series Nexus, by Mike Baron and Steve Rude; an action/superhero/fantasy/comedy series called Badger, also by Baron; Jim Starlin's space opera series Dreadstar (continued from its cancelled Marvel-EPIC run); Doug Rice's Dynamo Joe sci-fi giant robot saga; and Mike Grell's Starslayer (continued from its Pacific Comics run), plus Jon Sable, which was briefly adapted for TV. First also published a series of comic adaptations of the Eternal Champion books by Michael Moorcock, plus English translations of the Japanese manga series Lone Wolf and Cub. The company's final major project was a revival of Classics Illustrated. Dark Horse Comics would later reprint (and finally complete) the Lone Wolf and Cub series. In 2005, IDW Publishing revived Jon Sable and GrimJack with new mini-series and reprint collections of the First Comics issues. The publisher would also republish a complete collection of Mars. In 2007 IDW also started reprinting Badger as well as starting a new series. IDW also reprinted the four Oz stories by Eric Shanower originally published as issues First Graphic Novel as Adventures in Oz. First Graphic Novel also featured colorized reprints of early issues of the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, which artist Kevin Eastman despised. ---- First Comics titles * Americam Flagg! (50 issues, plus special, then 12 issues mini) * Badger (66 issues) * Corum: o The Chronicles of Corum (12 issues, 1987-1988) o The Bull and the Spear (4 issues, 1989) * Classics Illustrated (27 issues) * Crossroads (5 issues) * Dreadstar (from Epic Comics, 38 issues) * Dynamo Joe (15 issues, plus 1 special) * Elric: o Sailor on the Seas of Fate (7 issues, 1985-1986) o Elric of Melnibone (1 issue, 1986) o Weird of the White Wolf (5 issues, 1986-1987) o The Vanishing Tower (6 issues, 1987-1988) o The Bane of the Black Sword (6 issues, 1988) * E-Man (25 issues, goes to Comico) * Evangeline (12 issues, goes to Comico) * First Adventures (5 issues, anthology series featuring Whisper, Blaze Barlow, and Dynamo Joe) * First Graphic Novel, anthology series featuring Nexus, Oz, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and others * The Gift (one-shot) * GrimJack (81 issues) * Hammer of God: Sword of Justice (2 issue mini-series, tie-in with Nexus) * Hawkmoon: The Sword of Dawn (4 issue mini-series, Michael Moorcock adaptation, 1986) * Jon Sable (56 issues) * Lone Wolf and Cub (45 issues) * Mars (12 issues) * Meta-4 (3 issues) * Munden's Bar (2 specials) * Nexus (74 issues) * Shatter (14 issues) * Starslayer (28 issues) * Time Squared (two graphic novels) * Warp (19 issues, plus 3 specials) * Whisper (37 issues) More information: http://home.hiwaay.net/~tfharris/pulpculture/columns/050217.shtml